


Day 7: (Miss) Missing You

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2019 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Puppeteer, Voodoo doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Sometimes before it gets better, the darkness gets biggerThe person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger.





	Day 7: (Miss) Missing You

Luffy frowned, eyes darting from Torao to the weirdo behind him. “You’re not giving him back without a fight, are you?” he asked Hawky, who simply smiled and shook his head. “Alright, then I’ll just have to make you!” he grinned and pounded a fist into his open palm. The blond had used some super weird devil fruit when they fought last time, but he’d also run away then, and now he’d put Torao under his control somehow to make the fight fair. He couldn’t be _that_ strong.

“Straw Hat, don’t-”

Luffy activated Gear Second and launched himself at the blond pirate, haki-coated fist drawn back for a nice solid punch. Before he even got close though, Torao was there, and he didn’t have time to pull his punch before catching his boyfriend on the jaw. “Hey!” he shouted at Hawky, eyes narrowing to a glare. “This is between you and me!”

“I said you could use any weapon, did I not?” Hawky drawled, flat and creepy. “Is it not fair that I be allowed the same?” he held a hand out flat, and a little straw doll with Torao’s hat rose from his palm. Torao stood up like someone was pulling him, and Luffy gritted his teeth.

“Torao isn’t a weapon.” he said firmly, taking a step forward.

“In the proper hands, I think you’ll find he is.” Hawky smirked as he grabbed the doll’s limbs, and Luffy wanted to punch it off his stupid face. Torao wasn’t a weapon, wasn’t meant to be _used_ by _anyone_. It was why he’d become a pirate in the first place!

“Luffy.” Torao choked out, and Luffy’s eyes snapped back to his boyfriend, who was shaking as he tried to resist his arms and sword being lifted against his will, golden eyes wide in his ashen face. “You can’t.”

“Listen to your ally, Straw Hat.” Hawky jeered. Torao took a lurching step forward. “The Heart Pirates are under my command, now.”

“No.” Luffy growled, fists clenching tighter as he built haki around them, projecting it out the way the old geezer had told him to. “Torao is _**mine**_.”

Hawky staggered under the force of his will, but didn’t collapse. Good, it was no fun beating the snot out of someone who was already unconscious.

“Trafalgar, destroy him.” Hawky said, sticking something inside the doll in his hand. Torao stood bolt upright, and Luffy’s stomach sank as the trembling in his arms stopped, those beautiful eyes going dull and empty. A puppet.

“Torao, don’t worry.” he said, pushing his hat more firmly onto his head. Hawky couldn’t be tougher than Mingo, or Big Mom’s kids. All he had to do was win, and Torao would be free and okay. “I’ll get you out of this.”

After all, if he couldn’t even protect his own nakama, what sort of captain was he?


End file.
